Canada x Chubby Reader: Spooky Jealousy
by xXMsLelaXx
Summary: Reader is invited to one of America's popular parties. Not just a party, but a spooky party and things start to unfolded when Canada gets jealous during a little game of spin the bottle, but why? (As featured on my deviantart: MsLela92 and other various writing sites. )


It was kind of odd that Alfred F. Jones, the hot shot popular guy of your school would invite you to this huge halloween party. Yeah, sure he wasn't a mean guy. He just liked keeping a low profile of ever knowing you, because you know popularity was such a huge priority. From your other peer's, they viewed you as a class A nerd. Alfred was afraid of being alienated from his group. That's why you were close with Matthew, Alfred's twin brother. Matthew, to you was his own breed and definition of being popular. He was nice to everyone and didn't shut anyone out from any group. He accepted everyone and didn't judge. Matthew also helped anyone that was bullied. Shocking, since he was such a quiet guy, but he knew how to get loud when it came to defending someone from getting hurt.

You respected Matthew very much and you would be lying if you said you didn't have a crush on the Canadian. Still though, you were a little self concious about ever revealing your true feelings to Matthew. You were on the chubby side and was unsure if Matthew would ever be attracted to you, mentally and physically. You weren't a huge fan of your body, but your accepted it and moved on with you life. You were bullied from time to time. Yeah, It hurt, but you knew to keep your head held high and imagine your friends loving you regardless of your weight. Which in the back off your mind, hoped Matthew was the same way.

You walk down the side walk and see tons of cars. The music already booming. You gulp walking closer to the big house. People littered the front lawn, talking amongst eachother about how great the party was.

You began to feel the pit of your stomach turn and hoped that your costume you chose wouldn't be that much a distraction. You dressed up as Sylveon from the new Pokemon X/Y game. You adored this design on deviantART on the pokemon and sewed it up for you to cosplay, but now that you were at the party. You probably thought it was a bit much.

"_! You showed up!" Alfred yelled from his front porch. You turn bright red as you felt the stares of your peer's.

You gulp wavng slightly at them. A few snickered from the crowd. You and running up the porch, pushing Alfred inside.

"Al! Don't draw attention to me!" you whispered loudly.

From the distance you saw Matthew came down stairs in a hockey uniform. You guessed that was his costume for the party. Alfred noticed this and grinned, putting his arm around your lower back. Just above you ass. You blush, giving the American a weird stare. Matthew noticed you quickly and looked directly where his brother put his hand. Your gaze looked away from him, too embarrassed for your own good.

Alfred took his hand away and walked over to meet his brother with a smug little smile. Matthew huffed slightly pushing passed his brother. "Did my brother harrass you?" Matthew asked.

"Other than embarrassing me, nah. He's being normal Alfred." you shrugged.

Matthew looked at your outfit and blushed. "N-Nice costume.." .

You smile awkwardly, blushing equally as hard. "Thanks...".

"OKAY DUDES AND DUDETTES! TIME TO PLAY SPOOKY SPIN THE BOTTLE." Alfred announced from the awkward silence between you and Matthew. Everyone hurdled around in a circle in the livingroom. You didn't want to join the game, but somehow the crowd pushed you into the livingroom. You stood in front of the circle, frozen with embarrassment. Matthew seemed to be in the same problem.

"Come on guys! Sit and play!" Alfred suggested. Other people snickered and giggled at your situation.

You gulp, "Well, alright... I guess" you said sitting.

Matthew sat down as well. He didn't have too, but he did anyway..

Alfred stated the rules faster than your brain could comprehend and pushed the bottle in your face. "You're going first dudette.". You sigh glaring lightly at the American. "Fine." you muttered and spun the bottle quickly to get this over with. In you mind you really wanted to land Matthew, but as the bottle spun slower and slower to the person you would be dared to kiss. It landed on Alfred. Alfred blushed a little, looking as though he didn't plan this to happen.

You sigh getting on your knee's, crawling to the middle half way to kiss the obnoxious dirty blonde. Alfred crawled over slowly, you never imagined you first kiss would belong to Alfred F. Jones.

You kind of felt sorry for him. Kissing the fat chick...

You close you eyes imagining Matthew instead and leaned forward. Your lips felt another pair of soft, warm lips, but instead of laughing and mocking. You heard a huge gasp from the crowd around you. You open your eyes looking into a pair of violet eyes. These eyes didn't belong to Alfred.

You pull away looking at the scene. Matthew looked as if he tackled his brother to kiss you. Matthew got up and pulled you along off the floor and lead you with him to another room. Matthew took you to his room and shut his door. You sat on his bed expecting a anwser from the Canadian. Matthew turned around and sat beside you. "So... Did you just take the embarrassment away from your brother so he wouldn't kiss the chubtastic loser?"

Matthew blinked, looking very surprised and pulled his am around you. Holding you close, "No, actually I just can't stand the thought of Alfred kissing you.". Matthew blushes and shyly kisses your cheek. "Because I really, really like you." he admitted blushing wildly. You giggle at his little jealous moment and internally screamed of joy when you learned he liked you as well.

"Well, I'd rather a sweet pancake than kiss a greasy hamburger any day." you smiled, pushing him down on the bed. Kissing the ever loving out of his Canadian face.


End file.
